


Midnight Love

by Mcrtomboy



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Character Death, Ghosts, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mind Control, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Same-Sex Marriage, Torture, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, vampire/werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 15,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcrtomboy/pseuds/Mcrtomboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MCR is finally hitting it big with Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge and Gerard is finally sober. Though there is still the tiny issue of how people dont like that Frank is the only werewolf in the band, you see werewolves and vampires still dont get along well. Minus the guys in the band, and everyone knows they are real so they are making a huge deal about it. This story is about how the band handles all the problems and then some. Also about Gerard and Frank dealing for their love for each other. What will happen when they both find out that they love each other? How will the world react? And what does Bert from The Used equal into all this?</p><p>Note: This is orgainally posted on Mibba. I am now moving it onto here. This is my story and it is also unbetaed.. So all mistakes are mine. Anyways please read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why wont they give it a rest?

Frank couldnt help but snarl in anger as he slammed the bus door as Mikey looked up from his phone as he raised his eye browl. "Whats wrong Frank?" He asked as Frank stood there shaking as he tried to get his anger under control since he really didnt want to change in the bus again. Mikey waited as he watched Franks eyes turn back to their normal color and his claws disappear before he sighed heavily. "Fucking everyone Mikey, those reports and fucking Bert. I swear Mikey that asshole is asking for it ever since Gerard got sober. Also it doesnt that a full moon is coming up soon and I have no where to run when I change. You know how much I hate it when I have to sit." Frank said as Mikey nodded his head remebering the one time they had to stay in a holet during a full moon, poor Frank was so upset.

"Hey guys. Frank whats wrong?" Gerard asked as he sat down besides his friend as he sighed and leaned into him. "Evryone Gee, I just need to get away from all the press and fucking Bert..." "What did he do now Frank," Gerard asked trying to hold in his growl as Frank actual growled. "That fucker was like you know they will get rid of you and stop trying to throw your self onto Jerard he doesnt want you, you stupid mutt.. I am not a fucking mutt damn it! And I know you guys wont get rid of me..." "Of course not Frank, I think us kicking Matt out of the band for being an asshole to you proved the point." Gerard said as Mikey nodded his head in agreement, "Ya I know I just need to let out all this engery and let my wolf be happy." Frank said as the Way brothers nodded their heads as they thought.

"Hey we could go for a run tonight. There isnt a forest that far from here were you can change and let out all your wofy engery." Gerard said as Frank nodded his head and smiled hugely, "Ya sure that would be awseome Gee! You really want to run with me?" He asked as Gerard nodded his head, "Ya I know how you get lonely since you really dont have a pack when you run and I figure were kinda like pack to you." "Of course you guys are thats why I almosted wolfed out on that asshole report that ketp shoving Mikey." Frank said as his eyes flashed yellow before turning back into his normal color.

"Well then it sound like a plan, we will leave in like an hour or two since its a fairly a good walk to it and hopefully by then the reports will be gone." Gerard said as Frank nodded his head as he yawned as he closed his eyes, "Rest Frank Ill wake you up when its time to go." As Frank was falling asleep he heard Mikey asked Gerard, "So when are you going to tell him? You promised you would. Dont give me that look he feels the same way asshole." "Ok ok ya I know I think I will tell him tonight," he said as rank wondered what they were talking about before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Good if not Im looking you two into a room until one of you dummies tell the other that you are in love," Mikey said as he stood up while Gerard glared at him before petting the sleeping Frank. "Ya I know, love you too pain in the butt. Hey wake me in an hour!" He yelled queitly as Mikey shook his head before he disappeard as Gerard tried to go to sleep knowing that he would need his engery for tonight.


	2. Why wont they give it a rest?

By the time Gerard and Frank were woken by Mikey and Ray the sun had set and the moon was starting to rise as the pair left the bus. "Ok so I dont really hear anyone so I think we are good," Gerard said moving away from the bus with Frank close behind as they made their way out though the parking lot listening for anyone that might try to follow them. Gerard and Frank could help but let out a sigh of relelf as they made it out of the lot and onto the streets of the town they were going to be in a few days. "Come on Frankie follow me," Gerard said as Frank nodded his head as Gerard toke off but making sure to watch his speed since Frank wouldnt be able to keep up that well unless he went into his wolf form. He couldnt help but smile as the woods came into sight as he picked up his speed hearing Frank laugh.

"Wait up fucker! I havent turned into a wolf yet!" He yelled as he tried to move fast before he run right into Gerard as he stood in the middle of a meadow. "Hey watch it Frank," Gerard said laughing as he held Frank at arms length as Frank rolled his eyes as he pulled away. "Ya ya whatever, ok you know the rules. Turn around while I undress since I dont want to ruin my clothes." Frank said as Gerard turned around and looked up at the moon noticing how big it was and how close it was to be coming into a full moon. "Hey Frank do you still have to change on a full moon?" I asked as I listen to him curse at his jeans, "Ya I always have to or itll hurt like fuck cause the moon is like calling to me? Its hard to explain, its like when you get super hunger." He said as he finally got off his clothes as he foucse on the changed as he shifted into a wolf.

He sighed as he looked down to see that he was now a wolf, after doing it for so long it stopped hurting and his body got used to it. He moved infront of Gerard as he gave a happy bark as Gerard looked down and smiled at him. "Better," he asked as Frank nodded his head before he pulled on Gerards pants leg. "Ok ok Ill chace you first," Gerard said smiling showing off his fangs a little as he breathed in Franks scent before Frank toke off running through the woods. Gerard stood there for a second watching Franks grey form disappear before he toke off after him. Gerard couldnt help but laugh as he chase Frank cause well it was so much more fun then trying to be sneeky and follow people around. He heard Franks answering howl as he felt a little shiver go up his spin as he took off to the right planning to cut off Frank. Frank couldnt help but howl as he heard Gerards laughter, heck he could smell how happy he was it smelled like old papers and paint. Frank pushed himself more as he run through the woods planning not to get caught before he stopped trying to listen for Gerard before he was tackled to the ground by a laughing Gerard. "Ha! I got you! I win!" Gerard said as he growl at him playfully as he knocked Gerard off of him as they mocked fight for awhile as Gerard won again. "Hey Frank I need to tell you something." Gerard said as they started walking back to were Frank had left his clothes, Frank looked over Gerard as he smelled that he was worried. He gave a soft bark as he bumped into him lightly. "Ok well we have been friends for a long time and we have been through a lot of stuff together and well I dont know how to tell you this..." Frank bumped into him again as Gerard sighed, "Ok ok well truth is.. I love you." He said as Frank stopped in shock as he looked at Gerard as Gerard looked back down at him. "I totally understand if you dont feel the same way but I wanted to..." Before Gerard could finish Frank had shift back into human form as he pulled Gerard into a rough kiss. "You idiot I love you too," Frank said as he pushed him against a tree as Gerard kissed him back as he nipped at Franks lips drawing blood as he lappd at it moaning at the test. "Oh god Frankie.." Before he could finish there was a loud bang as they both wuickly pulled apart smelling and looking for who was out there. Frank started growling as his eyes flashed yellow as his fangs and claws started to grow. "Fucking Bert..."


	3. Beta? Note Not A Real Chatper!

So um hi! I was wondering how do I find myself a beta on here or something like that. If you haven't notice I am new and I am still trying to figure things out. I would have tried earlier but I have horrible luck trying to get onto the computer, also when Im sick to. So if any is intrested please let me know, I really don't want to get reported or anything like that.

Thanks!


	4. Really!?

Gerard quickly grabbed Frank before he could take off and go after Bert, "Frank I know your upset but you need to calm down. Ok? Lets go back to the bus and we can figure out why he is pulling this shit." Gerard said as Frank closed his eyes and toke a deep breathe as his claws and fangs disappeared. "Ok Gee, but we still need to get my clothes," Frank said laughing as Gerard nodded his head as he tried not to eye up Frank as they walked back to his clothes knowing that he wouldnt be able to control himself if he looked at Frank longer then he should.

Gerard stood as he got into the meadow seeing that Frank was standing in the meadow shaking in anger and was almost in wolf form. "Frank," he asked carefully as he made his way to Franks side as Frank growled. "That asshole was here and he toke my fucking clothes! What the hell? I mean really?!" Frank said as he tried to calm down as Gerard growled cause he was really starting to get sick of Berts bullshit. "Well I think you should shift back into your wolf form Frank," Gerard said as Frank shook his head. "No Gerard you know how I dont like being in wolf form when Im not in the woods.. I feel like Im not were I should be. Ill just walk back naked I guess," he said sighing as he started to walk again as Gerard caught up with him. "Frank think about it, why would Bert still your clothes." "Cause hes a sick bastard I dont know! Why Gerard?" He asked stopping at the egde of the woods as he looked at Gerard.

"He most likely tipped off the press and so when we get back our bus will be swarming with them. Now think would it be worser if you should up naked or in your wolf form?" He asked as Frank sighed loudly as he nodded his head before he shift figuring that Gerard was right. "Come on Frankie, lets get going the sun will be coming up soon." He said as Frank nodded his head as they took off towards their bus, as they were nearing their bus Frank started growling lowly. Gerard sniffed the air as he hissed in annoyence smelling that there were human reports around their bus again. "Come on Frank , just ignore them." Gerard said as Frank nodded his head as he moved closer to his side as they got to the bus. "Gerard! Why is Frank in wolf form!" "Is it true that you two love each other!" "What does that mean for the band?!" "Are you to going to mate to each other?" "What do you have to say about Berts comments!" They shouted as Gerard and Frank tried to make it through the crowd as the cameras went off.

Gerard opened the door for Frank as he quickly went inside before Gerard turned to the reports, "We are not answering any of your fucking questions! Now I suggest you all leave before I call for sercitly!" He snarled in anger as his eyes flashed red before he slammed the door hearing the reports run off as he went over to the cough seeing Frank curled up on it and was wearing one of his hoodies. "Why Gee?" He asked saldy as Gerard sat down besides him as he pulled Frank into a hug as he sighed. "I dont know Frankie, but we will get through this." He said as Frank nodded his head, "What are we going to do about the moon? They wont leave us alone now cause of fucking Bert. Hes luckly that I dont go and rip out his throat," Frank growled as Geradr petted his head as he tried to calm him.

"Hey guys! I figured out Franks moon issue," Mikey said coming out with his phone in his hand. "What Mikey," Gerard asked as Frank leaned into Gerard more as he softly kissed his head while Mikey smiled. "Well first Im glad you two are finally together or I thought I was going have to kill both of you with your wining and second Fall out boy." "Wait that band that joined the tour last minute," Frank asked sleeply as Mikey nodded his head. "Ya, me and Pete have been talking. You remember Pete Gerard he come to a few of our shows anyway he and his band are werewolves."

"What?!"


	5. House of Wolves

"So wait they are werewolves? Does anyone else know about this," Frank asked sitting up as Mikey rolled his eyes as he sat down on the banch across from them. "No not yet, but when the vampires get a smell of them then it will get out." "So it wont be that long since a lot of the bands are full of vampires," Gerard said as Mikey nodded his head. "Ya thats why they havent really been out that much of their bus or they have been hanging out with the human bands." Mikey said as he looked back down at his phone as he gave a soft smile.

"Anyways Pete says that its ok if Franks wants to come run with them on the full moon and we can come with. He says that it will be far enough away from here that no one will be able to find us or them." Mikey said as Frank yawned as he closed his eyes, "Ya sure its fine with me, just let them know that Gerard is mine and you guys are pack and if they mess with him or you guys they will get it." He mumbled before he fall asleep as Gerard gave a soft chuckly as Mikey rolled his eyes as he tpyed on his phone. "He knows that he has nothing to worry about right? Pete already figured as much when we were talking earlier, you hunger?" Mikey said as Gerard nodded his head thinking that he hasnt feed yet minus for tasting Franks blood.

"Here you go Gerard," he said as he handed him a mug with coffee and blood. "Thanks Mikey," he said as Mikey went back to the bunks hoping that he would here the double meaning in it. "Ya your welcome Gee, now make sure you get some sleep." He said as Gerard nodded his head as he put down his mug and closed his eyes falling asleep to the steady sound of Franks heart  
(Fast forward to the day of the full moon)

"When are they going to show up," Frank asked as he bounced up and down as they waited in the woods for the fall out boy guys to show up. "Pete said they would be here soon and will you please stop bouncing?" Mikey asked as he looked over his phone as Frank shook his head, "Nope, Im excited and its the day of a full moon you should know what that means." Frank said as he bounced around Gerard before he started bugging Bob. "Gerard you better call off your boyfriend or Im going to kill him." Bob growled as Frank stuck out his tounge before he went back to Gerard side, "Aww Bob you luv me!" Frank said as Bob rolled his eyes before he turned to talk to Ray as they all looked up to hear a branch snap. "MikeyWay!" They heard a shout before they saw Pete pulling Mikey into a hug as Mikey laughed.

"Hi Pete, its nice to see you too. You remember Gerard," Mikey said as Pete let go off Mikey as he nodded his head as he smiled at Gerard. "Hey man nice to see ya," he said as Gerard nodded his head as Frank put a possive arm around Gerard. "Patrick! Andy! Joe! Get your slow asses over here!" Pete yelled as they heard grumbling, "Pete I swear to God Im going to put a leash and a muzzle on you if you keep this shit up." Patrick said as he came through the trees with Andy and Joe close behind. Mikey quickly introucded his band to Petes band as Pete did the same. "So you are ok with this right," Pete asked Frank as he nodded his head. "Ok then follow us, by the time we get there itll be night fall." Pete said as he started leading them deeper into the woods.

By the time they had gotten to the hidden spot the moon was startng to rise, "Ok guys turn around even you Gee." Frank said laughing as Gerard turning around with the rest of the guys as he listen to Frank and the FOB guys change also. He heard a happy bark as he turned around to see Frank and who he figured was Pete mock fight as he looked over to see that Patrick was watching them. While Andy and Joe looked bored, Gerard couldnt help but feel a little said as he watch Frank and Petes balck form play because this is what Frank really needed was to be with other wolves, not vampires. He sighed before he felt a tug on his pants as he looked down to see Frank as he wined up at him softly as he could smell the sadness coming off of Gerard.

"Im fine Frank go play with Pete," he said as Frank pulled on his pants again as Gerard raised his eye browl. "What you want me to play with you?" He asked as Frank bark happily as he leaped up to lick his face as Gerard laughed. "Ok, ok! Im done being sad and listening to my thoughts , happy?" He asked as Frank nodded his head before he started to push at Gerards leg, "Ok Im going catch me if you can!" Gerard yelled before he told off running as he felt Frank chased after as he smiled. Later when they came back they found that everyone was asleep as they both collasped to the ground as Frank fall asleep as Gerard watched his sleeping form as he thought about earlier.

Would Frank be better off with his own kind?


	6. I Thought You Said You Loved Me

(Few days after the full moon)

Frank didnt get it after the moon the pass few days Gerard has been trying to aviod him as much as he could and if he couldnt it was very awkard bewteen the two. Frank was getting sick of it as he stormed onto the bus to see that Gerard was sitting at the table drinking some coffee. "Gee we need to talk," Frank said as he sit down infront of Gerard as he nodded his head as he wish that one of the other guys would come out. "Gerard why have you been avoiding me?" Frank asked as Gerard put down his mug, "I havent been avioding you Frank." Gerard said as Frank frowned at him. "Oh really? Then why do after the time do you leave the bus when I come on or you say that you have something to do with Ray? Gerard you havent even kissed me since the full moon! What the hell did I fucking do something to piss you off?" He asked as Gerard shook his head no.

"No Frank its not that Im sorry I just have had a lot on my mind and..." Before he could finish Mikey came walking into the bus, "Hey guys Brain called and says we have to do a photoshoot before the show to night." Mikey said as Gerard got up and left the bus as quickly as he could while Frank growled in anger before he sighed. "Mikey what is up with Gerard?" Frank asked sadly as Mikey shurgged his shoulder as he patted Frank on the back. "I dont know Frank but Ill try to talk to him ok?" He asked as Frank nodded his head as he got up and got off the bus as Mikey frowned as he went to get the rest of the band.

After the photoshoot Mikey waited for his chance to get Gerard alone so that he could talk to him, he was really starting to get worried about Frank. "Gerard hey can we talk," Mikey asked as his brother nodded his head as they slowly made their way back to the bus so that they had some alone time. "Gerard why the hell have you been acting like this? I mean have you seen how sad Frank is?" Mikey asked as Gerard hunged his head in shame as he sighed, "Its just after the full moon I have been thinking and..." "Really Gerard? Thats why I dont care what you have been thinking, you should be with Frank I havent seen you this happy for so long. So you better talk to him after the show or I will lock you two up together." Mikey said as Gerard nodded on his head as they got onto the bus.

(Before the show)

"Gerard why are you acting like this? I thought you loved me!" Frank yelled as they had five minuted before they had to get onto stage. "Frank I do love you, you just dont understand.." "Understand! Really Gerard? I think I do! You realize you dont want to be with a flea bag with me and want to be with someone as your own kind!" He yelled as his eyes flashed yellow as he tried to stay calm as the rest of the band watch on worriedly. "Frank you know thats not true.." "Guys your up!" Yelled the stage hand as Frank stormed onto stage as Gerard followed closed behind frowning as Mikey shot him looks that said you better fix this or else.

Gerard walked up to the micorphone as the crowd screamed as he tried to hide his frown, "We are My Chemical Romance and we gonna make you scream!" Gerard yelled before they went into the first song of the night. As the night went on Gerard has been avioding Frank not wanting to upset him more as Frank growled queitly as he watched Gerard avoid him yet again as he decieded that he was going to finish that. Frank pushed his guitar behind his back as he made his way over to Gerard since he didnt have to play in this part of the song. What happened next Frank was not expecting at all, he tried to pull Gerard into a hug but his guitar broke and it went all down hill from there.

Gerard shoved Frank as Frank growled before he tacked Gerard as they went at it as the last song finished as the lights went dark as they were still fighting. "Guys stop! What the hell!" Mikey yelled after Bob and Ray were able to pull the two apart as Frank pulled away from Ray as he crossed his arms. "He fucking started it!" Frank yelled as they were able to make their way back to the behind of the stage as Gerard rised his eye brow. "My fault really?" He asked as Bob let go of him as the band watched the two closely. "Yes! For fucking playing with my heart! Another lesson for you Gerard you shouldnt mess with a werewolves heart when they love you." Frank spat as he toke off running as Gerard frowned as he took off after Frank.

Frank pushed himself as he want to get away from them all as he heard Gerard was following him, "Gerard please leave me alone!" He yelled as he tried not to sob as he heard Gerard stop as he ketp on running before he got outside as he tried to catch his breathe. "Aw poor wolfie isnt loved," he heard someone mock before he could growl he felt sering pain go through his body as he dropped to the ground. "Nighty night Frankie, Ill be seeing you soon." He heard the person said as he tried to look up at him with his bleary eyes as he felt sharp pain in go through his head as everything went black....


	7. Now you'll pay with your fucking life

Frabk groaned as he slowly opened his eyes as his head throbbed with pain as he looked around to see that he was in some old warehouse. He tired to move but he noticed that he was chained to the wall, he growled when he pulled on the chains and they didnt give. "Dont even borther wolfie, theres sliver inside them so you dont have your full stregth. Also I dont think it helped you getting hit in the head with a sliver helped either." He heard a voice say as he growled to see that is was Bert as he walked closer to Frank as he pulled on the chains more. "What the hell Bert! Why the fuck are you doing this?" Frank yelled as he tried pulling harder on the chains as his eyes flashed yellow while Bert just chuckled. "Why? Why you ask? Mmmhh.. How about you tried to steal the love of my life away from me." Bert said as Frank looked at him like he had losted it.

"Wait Gerard? He doesnt fucking love you and you dont love him!" Frank yelled as Bert snarled in anger as he pulled out a knife. "Yes he is and then you had to mess everything! Now he thinks that he loves you! You a fucking werewolf! Then again he might not love you after what happened last night." He said as he moved around the room as he grabbed a jar before he moved infron of Frank. "He still loves me! And when he finds me hes going to kill your ass..." Before he could finish he snarled in pain as Bert had stabbed him with the knife. "Well your wrong wolf, or why are you still here mmmhhh? Its cause Gerard doesnt love you now since you pushed him away." Bert said as he opened the jar as he put the knife in it, "Also no one will find you or hear you your to far away from all of them. Shame maybe if you two had mated before this you would have a fighting chance of getting out of here." Bert said as he stabbed Frank with the knife again as he howled in pain.

"What the hell," Frank said as he tried to not scream out in pain as Bert made another slash in him, feeling like fire was going through his body. "Oh this is wolfsbane. Did you know this shit is hard to get now since the goverment band it after your kind came out?" He asked as he poured some on Frank as he cried out in pain as he felt tears fall from his eyes. "Your going to be sorry about this when Gerard gets here," he said hoping that he was right. He didnt want to believe Bert that Gerard wasnt going to come save him, he still loved him. Right? Frank was brought out of his throughts as he felt pain go through his body again. "You know I heard that if you give a werewolf enough of this and they arent heal in the next 24 hours they die? Lets try that shall we?" Bert asked as he laughed evily as he tortured Frank more as he tried not to yell out in pain.

"Go ahead and scream Frank your going to pay with your fucking life what you did. After you die then I'll have Gerard all to myself." He said laughing as Frank weakly shook his head as he felt the wolfsbane slowly start to shut down his body. He closed his eyes as he wished for Gerard to hurry up before he felt another sharp pain go through his body as he gave into the pain and passed out.


	8. Im Coming For You

Gerard couldnt stop pacing around the bus as he waited for Mikey to come back. He had sent him out to go find Frank since he hasnt showed up since last night and Gerard was getting very worried as each hour pass. Gerard sighed as he saw the door open as Mikey came into the bus with a women following him close behind with Pete at the rear. "You didnt have any luck did you and who is this? Wait arent you our bass tec's?" Gerard asked the girl with the balck hair as she nodded her head. "Hi Im Maddie and Mikey said that you needed help trying to find someone and I thought I could maybe help you guys."

"How can you help," Gerard asked as he sat down sighing as he looked up at Maddie. "Gerard she's a witch and she wants to help us find Frank." "Ya Mikey and Pete were explaining what happen and I think he was taken from what I have learned about him. So I want to help you guys but I want you guys to not let anyone find out that Im a witch or they'll try to make me do a job that is helpful, like healing people but I love my job that I have." She said as Gerard nodded his head as he got up, "Ok so what do we have to do?" Gerard asked as Maddie thought about what she would need, "Well Ill need a bowl full of water, someone that is very close to Frank, something that Frank loves, and blood." She said as Mikey went into the kitchen to get the bowl and water as Maddie sat down on the floor as Gerard sat down besides her.

"Umm.. Here is Franks favorite guitar pick, he gave it to me," Gerard said as she nodded her head as Mikey placed down the bowl as she put the pick into the bowl. "Ok now Gerard you and Frank are very close right? Ok Im going have to use your blood then." She said as she pulled out a small knife as she made a cut into Gerards hand as the blood spilled into the bowl. "Ok now Gerard give me your hand and I want you to start thinking about Frank and I dont want you to stop until Im down chanting. Also do not let go of my hand or we will lose Frank and will have to start all over again." She said as Gerard nodded his head as he grabbed her hand as he started to think about Frank as she started to chant quietly.

Gerard watched in amazement as the blood and the water swirled around Franks pick until it showed Frank. "There he is, oh God he looks horritble." Maddie said as Gerard couldnt move his eyes away from the bloodied and bruised Frank that was chained to the wall. "Something is wrong with him, hes not healing." Pete said as he looked as the bowl, "Where is he?" Gerard asked as he moved his eyes away as he looked at Maddie as she closed her eyes before she started chanting again as the sence changed again. Now it show what looked like a building that was going to fall down any second. "I know where that is! Its on the other side of the woods!" Pete yelled as Gerard nodded his head as Maddie opened her eyes.

"We must hurry, I fear that Frank is poisoned with wolfsbane from what I have seen." She said as Gerard let go of her hand as he stood up. "Come on guys lets go get Frank," he said as they all runned out of the bus and to the closest car. Hang in there Frankie, Im coming for you, Gerard thought as they sped off to where Frank was being held.


	9. Please Dont Leave Me

Pete stopped the car as Gerard quickly got out of it as he ran up to the door of the building as he tried to open it but finding it locked. He cursed under his breathe before he kicked it down as he raced inside as he smelled Frank right away as he ran down the hall before he shaved open the door revealing a dying Frank on the wall. "Frank!" He yelled as he ran over to the wall as he tried to pull off the chains off of him as he growled in anger as they wouldnt give. "Gee..?" Frank asked weakly as he opened his eyes, "Yes its me Frankie, just hang in there we will get you out of here. Im so sorry Frankie. Mikey! Come help me with these chains!" He yelled as Mikey come to his brother side as Frank closed his eyes again, as he felt the chains finally give as he was pulled into Gerards chest.

"Gerard we need to get out of here now and get Frank to the hostipal or he's not going to make it," Maddie said as she pulled her hands away from Frank. "Is there anything that you can do to help?" Gerard asked as they got into the car as they sped off to the nearest hostipal, as Maddie slowly shook her head. "No Im sorry there really isnt anything that I can do really, I could try to slow it down but thats all I can do. Im not really a healer, sorry." She said as Gerard nodded his head as he foused on Frank as he listened to his slowing heart beat. "Frank, Frankie come on and wake up. Frankie you got to stay with me, please talk to me Frankie." Gerard pleaded as Frank slowly opened his eyes as he looked up at Gerard. "Im so tired Gee, just let me close my eyes please." He said weakly feeling like he had been running for hours and then dropped off a two story building.

"I know baby, but you have to hang in there until we get to the hospital Frankie. God Frankie Im so sorry for trying to push you away, that was so fucking stupid of me. I love yoou Frankie please dont leave me.." He pleaded as they stopped infront of the hospital as Gerard quixkly got out of it and ran into it. "Someone please help me! My mate is dying!" He yelled as a nurse quickly ran over with a doctor as they put Frank on a bed as they hooked them up to a heart monitor. Frank smiled weakly as he heard Gerard call him his mate before he closed his eyes as he let darkness take him. "Damn it! Were losing him!" The one doctor yelled as they quickly pushed Frank down the hall as his heart slowed and stopped.

Gerard tried to follow but he was stopped by one of the nurses, "Im sorry sir but you cannt follow we will try our best to try and bring him back. Im sorry but your going to have to wait here." She said as she pushed him to the waiting room as Gerard sunked down into one of the chairs as he heard a faint, "Clear!" As Mikey came to his side as he fell to the ground and started to sob as his brother held him tightly. "Mikey we didnt make it... Hes going to die and its all my fault!" He sob as Mikey tried to calm his brother. "Dont worry Gerard, Frank wont die he has a strong soul. He wont leave you." Maddie said as she sat down besides him as Gerard weakly nodded his head as he waited for someone to come to tell him if his mate lived or if he ended up dying...


	10. I can see you awake anytime in my head

Gerard felt like he has been sitting there for hours in the waiting room for someone to tell them what was going on with Frank. Pete and Maddie had to leave earlier since they were needed back at the show as Mikey went to call Brain and the rest of the band to let them know what had happen. Gerard sighed softly, lifting his head out of his hands to see that Mikey was back with coffee, "Here drink, you need to feed." He said before he handed Gerard the cup of coffee blood mixer, sitting down beside him as Gerard drinked his coffee noticing that there was more blood in there then usual.

"So the guys said that they would be here soon..."

Before he could finish a doctor waked out and stopped in front of the two men. "Mr. Way?" He asked looking at the two brothers as Gerard stood up, "Yes?" He asked fearing the worse had happened to Frank. "Well Mr. Way you should be glad to hear that we were able to save Mr. Iero and get all of the wolfs bane out of his system. Though he will have to stay here a few days so that we can keep an eye on him and make sure that he heals right." He said as Gerard nodded his head, "Can I go see him?" He asked wanting to see Frank for himself as the doctor nodded his head. "He's in room 110, it’s just down the hall on the right." He said before he left leaving the two brothers by themselves again.

"Go Gerard, I’ll call everyone and let them know that Frank is ok." He said as Gerard nodded his head before he toke off down the hall until he found Franks room. He slowly pushed it open as he made his way into Frank’s room and want over to sit beside Frank. Gerard tried to keep the tears at bay as he looked at Franks pale body and all his bruises that were slowly starting to heal. He grabbed his hand as he listened to the steady beat of his heart. "Frankie, I’m so sorry. God I’m such a fucking idiot, if I hadn’t tried to push you away this would have never had happened to you. I almost lost you, I can’t lose you. I love you to damn much to lose you and I don’t care anymore, I want to be your mate." He said as he closed his eyes as he pictured Frank healthy and smiling before he fall asleep.

He woke later to fingers running through his hair as he looked up to see that Frank was smiling down at him. "Oh Frank your wake I’m so.." "Shush Gee, its ok I heard everything and I love you too." He said as he kissed him gently as Gerard kissed him back as the kiss started to turn heated though a soft cough stopped them from going farther. They both pulled away from each other before they both turned to see that Franks doctor was there while Frank blushed lightly though Gerard just smiled and grabbed his hand. "Well I’m glad to see your wake Mr. Iero," he said as Frank nodded his head as the doctor looked at his notes.

"Well looking at your charts and all your tests you will be able to leave the hospital soon though there might be a small problem." He said frowning as he looked at the last page as they both looked at the doctor. "Well what is it," Gerard asked worriedly as Frank held onto his hand tightly. "Well there might be a great chance that Mr. Iero won’t be able to change into his wolf form ever again...."


	11. This Cant be Happening

Frank and Gerard stared at the doctor in shock, "What?" Frank asked not wanting to believe in what he heard. "Mr. Iero there might be a chance that you might not be able to change into a wolf again." The doctor repeated himself while Frank tighten his hold on Gerard’s hand, shaking his head not wanting to believe in what the doctor was saying.

"How is this even possible," Gerard asked as Frank tried to keep the tears at bay as he started to think about what the doctor said. "Well Mr. Way, he had a lot of wolfs bane in his system that would have killed a werewolf and it did ended up killing Mr. Iero but we were able to restart his heart. Though it means that his system could have been damaged by it and he might not be able to change again. We aren’t that sure but there is a great chance." He said as Frank sat there and thought about what the doctor said, "Can’t I try to change and see if I do turn into a wolf?" Frank asked the doctor while he frown, shaking his head no, looking at his clip bored.

"No Mr. Iero it would to unsafe for you to try to change, you still are healing and if you would try to change you would just hurt yourself more. Also there isn’t enough room for you to do it here, you will have to wait. I shall leave you two now, you should be able to leave in the next few days." He said before he left the room as Frank broke down crying into Gerard’s chest.

"This can’t be happening Gee," he sobbed as Gerard tried to calm Frank as he growled quietly. "Bret will fucking pay for this." He said as Frank just nodded his head as he kept on crying thinking that he would never turn into a wolf again before he fell off to sleep. Gerard slowly got up and left the room, planning to call Mikey to let him know what was going on and to tell the rest of the group about what was wrong with Frank. Also to start making plans on finding Bret and making pay for all the pain that he has caused to him and Frank he thought angrily, he was going to make that bastard pay.


	12. Gone

*Next day*

Gerard growled as he stormed into Frank’s room as Frank looked up from his meal. "What’s wrong Gee," He asked as he watched Gerard closed his eyes trying to calm himself as his fangs disappeared before he opened his eyes revealing his eyes were back to their normal color. "Fucking Bret that’s what," he growled as he sat down besides Frank while Frank pushed away his food seeing Gerard frown at him. "Frankie you should eat," he said trying to push the food back towards Frank as he shook his head. "No this food sucks and besides I’ll be getting out of here soon remember, so what did that ass do now?"

"He’s gone," he said crossing his arms as Frank gave a small growl as his eyes flashed eye before turning back to normal. "What do you mean that he is gone," he asked as Gerard ran his fingers through his hair. "As not here or as far as the guys know. Bob and Ray went over to The Used's bus to see if Bret was there and Jeph told them that he hasn’t been back since the night you went missing. Then he started asking what is going on and what did Bret do, long story short he is not happy with Bret." He said as Frank started to let out a steady growl as his eyes turned yellow and his claws came out.

"Frank you need to calm down," he said as the doctor walked into the room as he hummed as he looked over at Frank. "Well Mr. Iero you should take this as a good sign that you might be able to change after all if you were you wouldn’t having your eyes changing. Anyways I came in here to tell you that you can leave today earlier then I thought you would be leaving but you seem to be all healed but please do take it easy." He said as he wrote down on a form as he handed it to Frank, "Here is a form for you if you need to get some pain pills." He said before he left his room as Mikey came walking in with Pete.

Frank raised his eye brow seeing the two holding hands before he was hit in the face with his clothes. "What the hell Mikey?" He asked as he got up and went to go change, "You were staring and that is rude!" Mikey yelled as they all heard Frank laugh from the bathroom before he came out, "So when did this happen?" He asked as he waved his hand between the two as they both shrugged their shoulders as they both smiled. "Don’t know it just kinda did and yes Gerard already gave the whole speech that if you hurt my brother you are dead." Mikey said as Frank closed his mouth as he pouted as Gerard grabbed his hand and led him out of the room.

"No fair I wanted to see that happen and then laugh at Gerard," Frank said as Gerard just shook his head as he looked over at Mikey. "Anything else new I should know?" He asked as they made it out of the hospital and into Mikeys car as Mikey shook his head, "Nope still nothing new, it’s like he disappeared but we are keeping his eyes out for him." He said as Frank growled and so did Gerard before he sighed and looked at Frank.

"Frankie..?" "Ya Gee..?" He asked as he looked over at Gerard to see him biting his lip, "I want to come out to the public that we are together and then I want to go get a license to mate with you.. I mean I know it’s like marriage but with no away out but I want to spend the rest of my days with you and I will get you a ring later... Shit I wasn’t supposed to say that what I’m trying to say...” Gerard’s ramble was cut off as Frank kissed him on the lips before he pulled away smiling, "Yes Gee of course." He said as Gerard gave a huge smile as he kissed Frank again before pulling back as he sighed happily.

"Gerard rest I’ll wake you when we get to the hotel...” He heard Mikey faintly say as Gerard drifted off to sleep with his future mate, husband in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so sorry it toke me to date. Keep an eye on my other stories I'll hopefully have their chapters ready. Anyways I hope you like and I'm sorry again for the slow updates.


	13. Catch Me If You Can

*Few days later*

Frank couldn’t help but sigh happily; they were taking a break from touring at the moment. So he and Gerard were staying at his house for now since they were so close to New Jersey. He looked up as Gerard come walking into the room with some coffee as Frank smiled at him before Gerard sat down. "Hey so I was thinking, that maybe tomorrow we could try to go down to the court room and try to get a mating license." He said as Frank nodded his head smiling, "Ya sure, that sounds like a good idea. So I was thinking that I would try to shift tonight and I was wondering if you would go on a run with me."

"Of course, I would love to do that. You know how much I enjoy chasing you." He said as Frank laughed, "How said you would be chasing me?" He asked as he leaned closer to Gerard as he flashed a smile while Gerard smirked as he leaned closer too. "Cause dear you love it when I chase you and you even love it more when I catch you." He whispered as their lips were almost touching before Frank destroyed what little space was left as he kissed Gerard.

Gerard kissed back hungrily as he nipped at Franks lips as Frank moaned opening his mouth as Gerard’s tongue went into his mouth. Frank moved closer as he tightened his hold on Gerard as he kissed back hard, before moving onto his lap. As Gerard was starting to move his hand to Franks pants there was a knock at the door. They both pulled away as Frank groaned leaning his head against Gerard’s shoulder.

"Just ignore them, they'll go away," Frank said as Gerard shivered at his voice before he leaned back into the kiss moving his hand back into Franks pants and to his hard on when there was another knock at the door again but louder this time. "Gerard and Frank I know you to are in there! Stop trying to have sex on the couch and come outside. You guys promised that you would hang out with us today!" They heard Mikey yell as they both sighed as they moved away from each other as Frank pouted.

"Don’t worry babe, I’ll make it up to you later." Gerard said as he kissed Frank on his head before he fixed himself as Frank chuckled before he had to do the same with himself. "Now Mikey, me and Frank were not trying to have sex on the couch." Gerard said as he opened the door as Mikey made a face as Bob rolled his eyes. "Ya well it sounded like it out here," he said as Frank come out the door and jumped on Bob. "Aw Bobby are you jealous, I know you want this body but I sadly have Gee." He said as the rest of the band tried not to laugh as Bob glared at Frank.

"Iero get off of me now or you will be sorry." He said as Frank sighed as he got off and went to Gerard’s side. "Thank you for not killing him Bob," Gerard said as he grabbed Franks hand as he stuck out his tongue as the rest of the group shook their heads before they went off to go see the movie that they had planned to see.  
Later on that night Gerard and Frank walked through their door as Gerard sighed. "Well that was fun," he said as Frank nodded his head before he started taking off his clothes. "Frank what are you doing?" He asked as he watched Frank undress as he couldn’t help but stare as Frank smiled. "Well you said you would make it up to me up you have to catch me first." He said laughing as he toke off and went through the back door hoping he would change as he focused.

Gerard stared in shock before he took off after Frank as he heard a howl as he couldn’t help but smile, Frank was able to change. He ran out the door to see that Frank was waiting for him before he took off with Gerard closed behind. Gerard smirked as he took off to the right before he caught off Frank making Frank crash right into him sending them tumbling through the woods. Gerard laughed as he pinned Frank to the ground as he smiled flashing his fangs as Frank gave a low growl.

"Frank change back," he said as he moved as Frank changed back as Gerard was quickly back on him and was kissing him hungrily. Frank couldn’t really control himself with the moon coming soon so his claws ended up coming out and ripping off Gerard’s shirt. Gerard growled and moaned as he felt Frank’s claws against his body before he bit on Franks lip as his blood flooded his mouth. He pulled away gasping as he stared down at Frank seeing that he was gasping also.

"Gee please...” He whined as Gerard smiled at him before he used his speed so that he was face to face with Franks hard on. He gave it a quick lick before he pulled it into his mouth as Frank howled at the feel of it. "God Gee that feels! Ugh! Please more...” He begged as he dug his claws into the ground while Gerard sucked harder, smirking to himself for he could smell that Frank was getting close. "Gee... Gee I’m going to... Ahh!" He shouted as Frank come down hard into Gerard’s mouth as he moaned at the taste before he pulled back as he licked up what was left.

"God that was amazing, you’re amazing, and hang on," Frank said realizing that Gerard hadn’t gotten off as he quickly pushed him to the ground. All it toke was Frank to get his hand into Gerard’s pants and he was coming hard into Frank’s hand. "Wow you were that close," he asked as he snuggled close to Gerard as he gave a small laugh. "Ya just the taste of you and you in general was just wow. Come on Frank lets go back to the house." He said gently as he looked down to see that Frank had his eyes closed.

He sighed as he kissed Frank gently in the head before he carried him back to their house and up into their room. "Night Frankie, I love you." He whispered gently as he lay down besides Frank as he pulled him close to his chest before he also fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the horrible updates guys. My grandma is in the hospital for over a month now and.. its not looking great. I'll try to update when I can but it'll be here and there so please hang in there. Thank you for sticking around and giving this story love.


	14. Would You Marry Me?

Frank woke smiling as he opened his eyes but his frown quickly disappeared, noticing that Gerard was not in the bed with him. "Gee," he asked getting up as he pulled on a pair of pants while he listened to hear for Gerard’s heartbeat but only hearing the empty house. He went down stairs as he noticed that there was a note near the coffee machine. He picked it up as he smiled before he started to read it.

‘Dear, Frankie  
You looked to cute to wake up, so I figure I would let you sleep in. Also I think you were beat from our fun last night ;)  
Anyways I’ll go down to the courtroom and handle everything, don’t worry babe. I’ll be home soon with a surprise for you.  
Love, Gerard’

Frank sighed as he put down the note to see that it was only noon while he shrugged his shoulders figuring he would watch TV until Gerard came home. After what seemed like the 50th show of Top Chief that he has seen he heard the door open as Gerard walked in smiling. "Hey Frankie!" He said as Frank quickly got out of his seat and went to go kiss Gerard before they both pulled away gasping for breath.

"Soo how did it do," he asked as he followed Gerard into the kitchen as Gerard tried not to smile. "Well..." "Gerard you better not try and lie to me or I’m making you sleep on the couch." Frank warned while Gerard laughed before he shakes his head, "Ok ok, it went fine shocking. I mean the women looked shock but didnt put up a fuse like I thought it would happen." He said as Frank couldn’t help but smile hugely as he tackled Gerard down to the ground as they both laughed. "So that’s mean that you got it," he asked as he tried looking for it as Gerard pushed away Frank’s hands laughing.

"No Frank I don’t have it, they have to final everything before they hand it over. Besides they said it would be better if it stay there." He said as Frank sighed in defeat as he leaned his head against Gerard’s chest while Gerard gently ran his fingers through his hair. "Hey Frankie can you get off of me? I want to ask you something?" He said sounding nervous as Frank got off of Gerard as Gerard kneeled while Frank stared with his mouth hanging open in shock.

"I know now that we can mate anytime we want to but Frankie I want to marry you. I mean I loved you since the first moment I have meant you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you... What I’m trying to say is, will you Frank Anthoney Iero Jr marry me?" He asked as he pulled out it had a dark heart in the middle of the ring and it was black. "You have captured my heart from day one, though I cannot give you my real heart. I hope this shows you that I trust you with my heart." Gerard said as he looked up at Frank nervously as Frank smiled with tears falling down with his eyes.

"Yes! Yes of course I will marry you!" Frank shouted as he tackled Gerard down to the ground again as he kissed him everywhere while Gerard laughed. "Wait Gee," Frank said after they had both calmed down and Gerard had got the ring on Frank’s finger, while he tried to not look worried at Gerard. "Ya Frankie," he asked while Frank played with the ring on his finger.

"What about Bert?"


	15. DEAD!

*Few Days Later*

"Aw come on Frankie I think you would look lovely in a dress," Gerard argued as Frank just shook his head. "No Gerard, I’m not wearing a dress. Why would I?" He asked trying not to smile as Gerard gave him a toothy grin. "Cause you’re my wifey," he said laughing as Frank made a face at him. As he was about to tackle him and knock him off the chair their phone went off. Gerard sighed as he got up and answered this.

"Hello..? What Mikey? Mikey calm down! What’s wrong! Is Pete okay..? Oh that what’s wrong?" He asked as he paused before he frowned heavily. "Frank I think you should hear this," he said as he put down the phone, turning on the loudspeaker. "Guys, Maddie is dead!" Mikey shouted before he started sobbing again. "Wait what? What do you mean she is dead?" Frank asked not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

"She was killed..."

"Fucking Bert..."

Frank sobbed as he realized that what Mikey was saying was true while he cursed Bert to hell and back. "Why Gee, she was such a good friend of yours... Oh God Gee what if he tries to kill someone else that we love?" Frank asked as he talked through the tears as Gerard just growled, "Mikey I don’t want you going out on your own while Bert is out on the loose. We will deal with him after the funeral. I’ll be damned if he kills anyone else that we love or ruin our wedding." Gerard said as Frank gave a sad nod as he kept on crying.

"Ok Gee... Hey I got to go, Pete’s home... I’ll call you when I find out more info about her funeral." Mikey said sadly as he hanged up his phone as did Gerard before he pulled Frank into his arms, trying to calm down his future husband.

"Don’t worry Frankie; he will be taken care of. I promise," Gerard said as he started to plan on what he would do to Bert when he got his hands on him.


	16. We All Get Together When We Bury Our Friends

Frank couldn't help but cry as he walked up to Maddie's coffin as he looked down at her, she looked so peaceful in her black and purple dress. Gerard gently hold his hand while he tried not to cry as he still tried to wrap his head around that she was dead, that no she would not be able to help with the wedding, she wouldn’t be Frankie’s brides maid.

"Thank you for saving Frankie, I know you don’t believe that you didnt save him but without you I wouldn’t have been able to find Frank in time and he would be dead. So thank you Maddie and that you for being such an amazing friend to all of us." Gerard said gently as Frank sobbed as Gerard gently pulled him away as they sat down well Gerard tried to calm Frank down, he didnt need Frank wolfing out. Gerard looked up to see Mikey sit beside him as he gave his brother a small smile.

"How you holding up," he asked as Mikey just shrugged his shoulders as Peter came down to sit beside him. "Ok I guess I mean it’s hard, I just cannot believe that she is gone and that there aren’t that many people here. I guess she wasn’t kidding when she said she hasn’t talked to her family in years." He said as Gerard nodded his head noticing that also, it was just friends of hers that seemed to show up.

~Later on that day~

Hours later Gerard and Frank watched as they slowly lowered Maddie’s coffin into the ground as Frank stood up.

"I’m sorry I just can’t take this anymore," he said before he toke off running into the woods as Gerard looked towards his brother as he nodded his head.

"Go Frank needs you, I’m fine I got Pete," he said gently as Gerard nodded his head before he took off after Frank. Gerard slowed down as he notice that Frank had taken off his clothes, so it means he must have shift and that they were pretty far away from where they were burying Maddie. He walked forward slowly as he stopped spotting Frank onto of the hill as he watched as Frank tilted his head back and gave a mournful howl. Gerard sat down as he Frank slowly walked back to him before he dropped to Gerard’s side.

"I know babe, I miss her too..."

"Aww well isn’t this so fucking sweat. I think I might barf and what is that I see a fucking ring!?"


	17. Have You Heard The News That You're Dead?

Gerard and Frank both growled as Bert walked into view while he eyed the ring on Gerard’s hand and the one that was around Franks paw.

"So what Jerry, your final going to marry that mutt? Really? I love you! How could you marry this, this thing?" He growled as Gerard got to his feet standing in front of Bert as he growled in warning, "I don’t love you and like hell you love me! You don’t even remember my name half of the fucking damn time! You killed our best friend, your tried killing the love of my life! You’re going to die!" Gerard snarled as his eyes flashed red as his fangs dropped before he attacked Bert shoving him into the tree.

Frank watched closely as Gerard and Bert fought, waiting for the right moment to help Gerard without getting in the way. Frank howled as he watched Bert send Gerard flying as he hit one of the trees hard as he groaned in pain. Bert stood there trying to catch his breath as he slowly moved towards Gerard as he growled at him.

"You’re stupid, you know that? You cannot beat me, now you’re going to die like your stupid friend. Maybe I should make you watch as I kill your mutt then I’ll kill you how about that Jerry?" He questioned as Frank throw himself in-between the two as he bared his teeth at Bert while Bert growled back at him. "Frankie, go! Go find Mikey and the rest of them, get out of here it is not safe." He heard Gerard say behind him as Frank shook his head as he kept his eyes on Bert.

"Ya Frankie, listen to him and run away little wolf, unless you want a repeat of last time?" He asked smirking as he moved closer to Frank before he was lunged back and was pinned to a tree. "What the hell!?" He snarled as he tried to get down but having no luck at all as Gerard and Frank looked at each other in confusion.

"Frank and Gee get out of here! Go find Mikey and the rest of them, let them know that Bert is having a witch help him! Go on!" Maddie shouted as she appeared in front of them with both of their hands raised as Gerard and Frank looked on in shook. "Maddie? But you’re dead..!" Gerard shouted as he tried to touch her but his hand went through her body while she gave a sad smile to them.

"I'll explain later, now go!" She shouted as she started to disappear as Bert started to slowly fall from the tree. Gerard nodded his head as he turn to look at Frank noticing that he was still watching Maddie with sad eyes. "Come on Frankie, we got to run," Gerard said while Frank nodded his head before they both toke off running listening to Bert as he kept shouting. Before they could get back to the funeral they ran right into Bob and Ray.

"What is going on? We heard Frank howl," Ray asked as Gerard shook his head as he tried to get his friends to start moving. "Guys go, we will explain later. Right now we need to get out of here." Gerard said as they both nodded their heads before they took off running. "Pete ended up taking Mikey to your house when we heard Frank howl and told us to call him to let him know what happened. What the hell happened? Is it Bert?" Bob growled out as they ran to Gerard’s house while Gerard nodded his head.

They all stopped in front of the house to see that Mikey was waiting for them as he quickly pulled Gerard into a hug. "What happened?" He asked as they finally got inside as Frank disappeared upstairs to find some clothes to put on. Gerard sighed as he sat down his brother and his friends as he explained what happened while in the woods.

"So wait Maddie is alive? But I saw her she was dead!"

"Well Mikey I’m a ghost now but that isn’t important. What is important is that Bert has a witch helping him and guys this is starting to get out of hand. We need to save her; he’s controlling her that’s why he killed me because he couldn’t get me under control." Maddie said as she appeared in the middle of the living room as everyone stared at her in shock.

"Who's the witch?" Gerard asked breaking the long silence as Frank had come back down.

"Lyn-Z...”


	18. Can We Settle Up The Score?

"Wait, you mean Lyn-Z from Mindless Self Indulgence and the one that we invited to our wedding?" Frank asked as Maddie nodded her head as she looked at Gerard.

"She's going to try to ruin the wedding; well that’s what Bert told her she had to do. When the priest goes like does anyone not agree or however he will say it Lyn-Z will stand saying that she doesn’t agree and that she loves Gerard. Pretty much to make you Frank upset so that you run and Gerard is yelling at Lyn-Z and that’s when Bert will kill you Frank." She said as Gerard growled as he stood up and went for the door only to be stop by Frank.

"Gerard, stay! Don’t go after Bert by yourself, it’s not safe. Please? If you go then I go...”

"No we all go, Gerard and Frank you’re not going to face him alone." Mikey said standing up as Pete stood up with him as the rest of the band stood up. Gerard sighed as he nodded his head, as he smiled at the group before he turned to Maddie grabbing Frank’s hand. "Ok, so what do we do then," he asked as Maddie thought about it.

"Well the main reason he wants to ruin the wedding is to stop you two from mating but if you two were able to mate beforehand then it would make Bert have to rethink his plan and you two would be a lot stronger then him. Remember guys when you mate you get different traits from the other and that will help a lot trying to take down Bert." Maddie said as they both thought about it as Gerard frowned. "You sure Maddie... I mean I don’t want to throw everything out of whack and..."

"We will still have the wedding but we will have it as a mated couple, I think it’s the best way or Bert will win if we don’t. As much as I hate to say that, Maddie what are we going to do about Lyn-Z, how can we help her?" Frank asked as he turned away from Gerard to the fading Maddie as he frowned.

"We have to kill Bert, that’s the only way I know guys. I’m sorry I have to go and rest, this takes a lot of energy out of me. Don't worry I'll be back, I love all you guys." She said before she disappeared from the room as Frank gave a small sniffle.

"Well I think it’s time that we settled the score with Bert for once and for all, sorry guys but you got to leave." Gerard said smirking to Frank as the guys groaned while Mikey looked horrified. "I don’t want to know what you to are going to do, so we are leaving! Bye guys, come on Pete!" Mikey said as he pulled Pete out of the door as the rest of the guys followed laughing.

"Try to keep it quiet you two!"

"Bob!"

Gerard and Frank couldn’t help but laugh as they heard Mikey yell at Bob before Gerard closed the door as he faced Frank. "Now Frankie you stay here, while I get things ready," he said before he disappeared as Frank sighed heavily.

"But Gee! You don’t have to do anything then get your butt down here so we can go up there and have amazing sex!"

"No Frankie, you wait or I’m calling Mikey to come and get you so you don’t ruin the surprise!" He shouted as Frank sighed before he went to go sit down figuring it would be awhile before he closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.


	19. Our Love Never Dies

Frank was woken later by a smiling Gerard as he gave a loud yawn, "Really Gee you had to take that long?" He asked as Gerard just made a face at him before he helped him up and led them to their room.

"Oh stop it! I wanted this to be perfect for us and this is a special moment for us silly. So yes I toke longer then I thought I would be it's also your fault for staying up to late." He said as Frank made a face at him as they stopped in front of their room. "Ok you have to close your eyes," Gerard said as Frank sighed before he closed his eyes as he felt Gerard gently led him into their room.

"Ok Frankie you can open your eyes," he whispered as Frank opened his eyes as he gasped in shock as he toke in the room. There were black and red rose pedals everywhere throughout the room, Gerard had also dimmed the lights and lite a lot candles. It looked like something out of those romantic movies he would watch with Gee.

"Oh Gee! This is amazing, you didnt have to do this! This is wow, I love you so much." He said as he kissed Gerard on the lips as Gerard kissed him back as the kiss quickly turned heated as they both realized they would finally be mating. Frank pulled away gasping for breath as Gerard went down to his neck as he started kissing and nipping it here and there before he pulled back to look Frank in the eyes.

"We should move this to the bed," he whispered as he gently pushed Frank onto the bed before he jumped onto Frank as he gave a soft laugh. "Ugh Gee either kiss me or..." Frank wasn’t able to finish his sentence as Gerard went back to kissing him while his fangs grow as he gently nipped at Franks lips making them bleed, moaning at the taste of it. Frank growled gently as he flipped Gerard over so that he was onto of him as his eyes flashed yellow.

"Oh is this how it’s going to be Frankie? Well dear you’re going to lose," he purred before he flipped Frank back over as he pinned his arms to the bed as he nipped at his neck. Frank tried to get out of Gerard’s grip but was having no luck as he moaned loudly while Gerard started to suck on his neck. "Ugh fine you win! Gerard stop teasing and just do it already!" Frank moaned and growled out as his eyes flashed yellow again as Gerard pulled back to smirk at him as he lick his fangs.

"Of course Frankie," he said before he started pulling off Franks clothes before he got up and pulled off his clothes before he quickly got back onto Frank. They both moaned loudly as their hard ons rubbed against each other as Gerard pulled Frank into a heated kiss as they started to grind against each other. Frank pulled away gasping as he moaned loudly, "Gee... You got to stop, I’m about to cum! Get inside me now damn it or I’m going to..." Gerard hushed Frank as he got up and grabbed the lube as he leaned down to gently kiss Frank.

"Do you want to do it this way or the other way?" He asked as he lubed up his fingers as Frank pulled him down for a kiss. "Right here is just fine, come on Gerard. I want to finally be mated with you." Frank wished as Gerard growled in passion as he pulled back before he gently entered a finger into Frank. Frank hissed slightly in pain before he started to moan as Gerard moved his fingers around. "Gee more please," Frank moaned as he arched is back as Gerard entered another finger into Frank as he moaned loudly.

"Ok now, now, now, I need you inside me now," Frank said as his eyes turned yellow and his claws started to come out while Gerard removed his fingers before entering Frank. Frank couldn’t help but howl at the pleasure that ran through him as Gerard growled as his eyes flashed black before his eyes turned back to their normal color. "Gee please move, I don’t know..." Frank trailed off as he moaned loudly as Gerard started moving and started hitting his special spot. Gerard moaned as he leaned down to kiss Frank before he pulled back to start nipping at his neck.

"I’m going to bite you here ok," he whispered as he placed his lips at the bottom of his neck as Frank nodded his head as he leaned up to put his lips on Gerard’s neck. "Gee I’m close," Frank whispered as Gerard nodded his head as he picked up pace before he bite Franks neck as he came hard while Frank moaned around his neck as he felt his sharp teeth pierced his skin. They both pulled back as they gasped for breathe as their bite marks slowly started to heal.

"Will you Frank love me for the end of time and never leave my side? Are you will to be my mate and no one else as long as we both live?" Gerard whispered as Frank whispered yes. "Do you Gerard agree to these same things also?" Frank asked as Gerard smiled hugely as he also said yes before they both kissed each other as a bright light filled the room. They both pulled back as they started at each other in awe because they could feel the bond between the two.

"Wow were both mated now," Frank whispered in awe as he kissed Gerard gently as Gerard smiled before he got up to clean them both off. "Now we can finally deal with Bert," Frank said as Gerard growled as he pulled Frank into a tight hug. "That is later, now we sleep." He muttered as Frank nodded his head as they both fall asleep as their mating bond hummed gently in the background


	20. Good News And Bad News

~Few weeks later~

Gerard frowned as Frank yet again ran for the bathroom as he started to feel every worried about his mate, this wasn’t normal. He was a werewolf; he shouldn’t be getting sick like this. Gerard sighed as he went downstairs as he figured he would make some tea for Frank to see if that would help him as Maddie appeared in front of him.

"Shit! Maddie, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" Gerard asked as he moved around her while he went into the kitchen as he heard Frank leave the bathroom. "Sorry, but I have bad news to tell you." She said as Gerard turned around to face her to see that she looked very worried. "What’s wrong," he asked as Frank walked into the kitchen frowning as he went to Gerard’s side.

"Lyn-Z she’s missing! I mean I have been trying to keep an eye on her to make sure that Bert didn't kill her or anything like that, but when I went to go check on her she was gone. So I followed Bert around hoping that he would have lead me to her but no luck. Guys I don’t know what he did with her or what but I think we shouldn’t wait until your guys wedding day." She said as they both frowned while Gerard nodded his head before giving a heavy sigh.

"Ya, Frank and myself were talking about it and we think it’s better that we find Bert now inside of waiting for him to find us." He said while Maddie watch Frank closely before she frowned some, "Oh dear... Yes we really should find Bert soon...” She trialed off as Gerard raised his eye brow at Maddie.

"Maddie, what is it?" Gerard asked as he handed Frank his tea while he drink it slowly before Maddie gave them a small smile but she still looked very worried. "Well I don’t know if you guys will find this a good thing or not but Franks pregnant." She said as Frank spit out his tea before he looked at her in shock. "What you’re kidding right, I’m a guy hello." Frank said as Maddie made a face at him, "Yes I know that, but some male werewolves are able to get pregnant when they are paired with the right mate and no your pregnancy will go fast since you are a werewolf, it might go even faster if the baby is part vampire." She said while Frank and Gerard tried to take in all this information but both still look very shell shocked.

"So what you mean that he should be showing soon," Gerard asked before Maddie nodded her head as she looked Frank up and down. "My guess is before the week is over, it’ll only be four months at most, but we still need to find Bert before he hears about this." She said as Gerard nodded his head while he growled not liking the idea of Bert finding out about this, who knows what he would do. Gerard shake his head trying to clean the thoughts from his brain before he went to call the guys to let them know what they learned, leaving Frank alone with Maddie.

"Don’t worry Frank, you'll be fine and your morning sickness should be stopping soon, but keep up with the tea if it doesn’t." She said as he nodded his head before Gerard came back racing into the room looking like he was about to kill someone but looking scared out of his mind as well. “Baby what’s wrong,” Frank asked as he went to over to Gerard’s side before he looked down at Frank then at Maddie, growling out but more sounding like a whimper. "Bert kidnapped Mikey!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! I haven't been able to update at all. My lab top stopped working and everyone has been using the main computer but I will try to update whenever I can. I hope you joys enjoyed, comments and kiddos are always welcomed!


	21. You Can't Touch My Brother

"Ok where is he," Frank asked as he tried to calm down Gerard while he sighed heavily. “ Pete said that he was at an old building, and that he wasn’t to come or he would kill Mikey. He just wants you and me and no you are not going, your fucking pregnant." Gerard said as Frank glared at him while Maddie watched on worriedly.

"Like hell I’m letting you go in there by you self and he said he wanted me also, if I could come he might... Holy shit! Maddie, why the hell did I feel the kid fucking kick," Frank asked freaking out. Maddie eyes widen as she looked at Frank, "I-I don’t know, you might be more along then I thought you were, I don’t know! I’m not good at the medical stuff, I told you guys this." She said as Frank lifted up his lose shirt to reveal a little bump as the baby gave another kick.

"You. Are. Staying," Gerard said slowly while Frank shook his head fast, while glaring at him as Gerard sighed heavily knowing that he wouldn’t be able to win this fight. "Fine, but you stay out of the way and no fighting Frank; I don’t want anything bad happening to the baby or you, okay? Maddie, do you think you will be able to help at all?" Gerard asked as she thought about it before she nodded her head, "Ya I can see what I can do." She said while Gerard nodded his head.

"Ok let’s go then."  
~At the Warehouse~  
"Alright Bert we are here! Where is Mikey?" Gerard shouted as he walked through the door with Frank close behind before they heard Bert chuckle. "I’m shocked that you came, and you brought dear Frankie. Perfect, I guess I can let him go," Bert said as he stepped in front of them as Gerard glared at him. Bert just smiled as he walked over to were Mikey was chained to the wall while he glared at him. "There you go, you can leave now," he said as he let Mikey out before he quickly went over to Gerard’s side.

"You guys will be ok right," he asked while Gerard nodded his head as Mikey gave them a worried look before he bolted out the door. "You know Bert I don’t like that you touched my brother, and I don’t like that you keep trying to mess up our lives. I really think it’s time that you died." Gerard snarled out before he leaped at Bert, catching him off guard while Frank watched on with worry. Frank winced as Gerard was thrown against the wall, while he felt the faint pain through the bond. Gerard snarled as his eyes flashed yellow before he attacked Bert and bite into his neck. Bert hollowed in pain as he glared at Gerard.

"No you weren’t supposed to be mated! That stupid witch I hope she does die!" Bert yelled in anger as Maddie appeared besides Frank. "What did you do to Lyn-Z," she asked as Bert laughed while Gerard kept him pinned to the ground. "Dying the last time I saw her," he laughed before it got choked off as Gerard squeezed his throat. "What did you do to her," he snarled as he tried to keep his claws under control as Bert just smiled.

Before he could say Frank dropped to the ground as he shouted in pain, Gerard quickly looked up while Bert laughed. "What are you going to do kill me or save your mate?" He asked as Gerard slammed his head to the ground knocking him out before he hurried over to Frank’s side. He growled in worry as he could smell that Frank was bleeding while Maddie frowned heavily.

"Oh no this is not good, the baby is trying to come early because he or she can tell that their mommy is in danger. Gerard kill Bert now and we will get Frank to the hospital!" Maddie yelled as Gerard nodded his head before he pulled out his lighter as he set Bert on fire, wanting to end it quickly so he could get Frankie to the hospital. Bert howled in pain as he felt the fire eat away at his body while Gerard ignored him before going back to Frank’s side.

Frank howled in pain as he felt another wave of pain rip through him as the baby was trying to get out. "Hang in there Frankie, you’re going to be ok," Gerard whispered as he ran faster while he kept wincing at the pain he felt coming through the bond. Gerard looked down at Frank as they finally got to the hospital to see that he was passed out.

"Help! My mate is having his baby to early!" Gerard yelled as he was quickly lead down to the emergency surgery room. Just hang in there Frankie, he thought as he felt the mate bond grow weak between them...


	22. To The End

Gerard watched as they quickly put Frank on the bed as they handed scrubs. Gerard watched worriedly as Frank woke up and gasped in pain.

"Hang in there Sir, we will have that baby out in no time," one of the doctors said as they made a tent around Franks stomach. Gerard held Franks hand as he gripped it tightly as he hissed in pain as Gerard winced as he felt the pain through the bond. Gerard made a face as more of Frank’s blood filled the air as they both waited for cries to fill the air but none came.

"What’s wrong? Did the baby come out?" Frank asked as he tried to look over the blanket as the doctor looked worried. "Please remain calm but your baby isn’t breathing," the doctor said as the nurse grabbed the baby as they tried to make it start to breath.

"What! No! Can you save him," Frank pleaded as Gerard tried to keep Frank calm as he watched on with worried eyes. "Come on," they heard one of the doctors mutter as they were having no luck. "Maddie! Help please!" Frank shouted as the tears started to fall from his eyes as Maddie appeared besides him as she looked over at the baby.

"He isn’t gone yet but he is very close. I can save him but I won’t be here anymore, you wanted be able to ask me for help or anything like that. I'll give him my energy and it'll save him, it'll give him a tiny, tiny part of me, but it will save him." She said as Frank looked at her sadly before he looked over at their baby. "Please," he asked as she nodded and smiled at them.

"I'll miss you guys," she said as she moved over to the baby as she gently placed her hands on him. She started to chant quietly as it grew louder and louder before a bright light filled the room as before it disappeared. Frank and Gerard watched on as they breathed a sigh of relief as the baby's cries filled the room. "Thank you Maddie, we'll miss you too," Frank whispered before the nurse gently handed the baby over.

Frank looked down at the baby in awe as he gave a small yawned, "So what are you going to name him?" The girl gently asked as Frank looked down at him as he thought about it as he looked over at Gerard as he shrugged his shoulders. "How about Axle? You like that little guy," Frank whispered as the baby opened his eyes as he gave a small mumble before he reclosed his eyes. "I like that," Gerard said gently as he smiled down at the baby as he gently ran his fingers through his black hair.

"Axle Maddie Iero-Way," Frank whispered as Gerard nodded his head, because without Maddie they wouldn’t have their son with them. Gerard gently kissed both of them before he left the room to call everyone and let them know what happen. He listened as they told Frank how to take care of Axle before they told him to rest and they would let them leave a few days.

~Few Days Later~

Frank paced nervously as he messed around with his suit as he looked himself over in the mirror again for what felt like the hundred time in the pass few minutes. He jumped when there was a knock at the door before Mikey came in with Axle in his arms while Axle clapped his hands as soon as he saw Frank. "Hey little guy," Frank said as he grabbed him as Mikey smiled at Frank. "You ready?" He asked as Frank sighed before he nodded his head as he handed Axle back over to Mikey.

"You are finally getting married, happy? Of course you are stop being jumpy," Mikey said as he led him down the hall as he patted him on the back before he went to go sit down. Frank toke a deep breath before he walked down the aisle as he looked up Gerard as he felt his breath stop before he picked up his pace. Gerard smiled as he watched Frank walked down before he grabbed his hand as he pulled him up.

After that everything seemed to fly by Gerard’s and Frank’s eyes, as they said their 'I do's' and the priest said, "You may kiss your husband." Gerard and Frank kissed each other as all their friends and family cheered, they were finally married. Gerard and Frank pulled away from each other as they smiled at everyone, everything was ok now, they had their son and yes they did sadly lost Maddie but Bert was finally gone and they were happy.

If only they knew that they were being watched as they started up the party…

THE END...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is sadly over though if you guys want I might retry of making a squeal for this. Please let me know and hopefully you guys enjoyed! Kudos and comments are always welcomed.


End file.
